


Das Gift der Eifersucht

by fraufi666



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Human Names, M/M, Male Slash, Multi, Romance, Sibling Incest, Suspense, Torture, Unrequited Love, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 00:37:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1837951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fraufi666/pseuds/fraufi666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The abrupt encounter of a Danish friend of Gilbert’s turns into more of an issue rather than a nuisance. Ludwig realises the unpleasant change in his brother’s behaviour as a result of Mathias’ presence. But will he be too late to warn Gilbert of the Dane’s real intentions? Or does Mathias have other plans?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Das Gift der Eifersucht

Ludwig sat at his desk, staring at his computer screen tiredly. Night was quickly approaching, for he had been in the office for hours. Finally removing his spectacles from his face, he decided to finish up work and head home. As much as he enjoyed work, he also missed the company of his brother, who would have provided some entertainment on such a dull night. Packing up his files, a small smile curled on his lips as he thought of being able to see Gilbert once he returned home. From all the complications that had happened between him and his brother, along with the long, lonely hours at work, Ludwig was hoping to perhaps have some quality, intimate time with the albino.

Pulling up in the driveway, the German then made his way to the door, eager to embrace him. He knocked on the door a couple of times, yet there was no bustle of excitement from the Prussian, who was normally quick when answering the door. Perhaps he’s drunk again. Ludwig thought in disgust.

After a few moments, Ludwig gave up and decided to unlock the door himself. 

"Bruder!" Ludwig called, walking into the doorway. In the disconcertingly quiet room, his heart hammered in his chest as a worrying thought came to mind. No…The double can’t be here. He left ages ago. 

"Gilbert! I’m home. Don’t tell me that you drank all the beer again…" He was getting impatient. The silence and inaction of the Prussian offered him little assurance. Dropping his suitcase to the floor, he raced into the lounge. A soft giggle stopped him in his tracks and he approached the couch to find a bedraggled, drunken Gilbert who lay against another dark form. Someone else was in the room. But in the gloom, Ludwig could not see who it was. 

"Who’s there?!" Ludwig barked. The person continued to giggle, causing the German to quickly reach for the light switch. Heart racing, he hoped desperately that this person was of no harm. By instinct, he grabbed the small metallic lamp, which sat on the end table and raised it, preparing himself to attack the intruder. 

But as light poured into the room, another person sat before him. Two bright, blue eyes addressed him underneath a cluster of messy blonde spikes. With one long leg crossed over the other and his arm draped over the sleeping form of his brother, Ludwig realised that the man was a friend of Gilbert’s.

 

”What the hell do you think you are doing here, Mathias?!” Ludwig snapped immediately. The Danish friend continued to beam at the angry man cheerily as if he was being presented a prize. “Well?!” Ludwig despised unexpected visitors, particularly those who didn’t even give a last minute notice. And he especially detested those who were friends of Gilbert. If he was even left alone for a few minutes with such people, the albino would become a drunken mess. 

"Hej…God aften." Mathias smiled, waving a hand drunkenly at the German. He seemed oblivious to the furious expression of Ludwig. He picked up an empty bottle, which sat near his feet and shook it, suddenly disappointed that there was no beer left. "Do you have anymore beer?" he inquired. 

"GET OUT!" Ludwig fumed. The carefree, ignorant attitude only made things worse. He glanced around the room with horror, realising how many empty, broken bottles lay on the floor. The coffee table was tipped upside-down, picture frames crooked and venetian blinds almost as tangled as the Dane’s hair. Food scraps sprayed over and stained the usually pristine white carpet. Instead of spending his evening relaxing, Ludwig would have to vacuum the floor and tidy up the room back to its former order. 

Mathias continued to flash his pearly white grin at the German, completely unfazed by his words. “Relax Luddy. Your big brother’s just having a nap. He partied well.” With a wink, he ruffled the albino’s hair, which caused the blonde’s insides to clench. Immediately, he seized Mathias’ wrist and yanked it away. 

"Get your hands off my brother, you dummkopf!" 

"Aw, it’s alright. He won’t remember anything." The man finally rose from the couch to his original height. As he clumsily reached for his black coat, Ludwig couldn’t help but to feel slightly intimidated by the taller man. He didn’t like this feeling. It made him feel weak. Clenching his fists to stop the trembling, he marched towards the door and flung it open. 

"Look, do you see the exit? Now leave." 

Mathias gave another smile, thinking that the German’s gesture was polite. He wobbled willingly towards the door. “Thanks for showing me out, Luddy. I had such a brilliant time. Be sure to tell Gilbert that I said bye!”

"Out…Now!" Ludwig gave one shove at the Dane, who tumbled onto the ground. Before Mathias could react, the door slammed behind him. 

Not even bothering to look back at the man who was struggling to make his way out of the dark yard, Ludwig turned to the mess on the floor and heaved a sigh. More work. He got onto his knees and began to sweep. 

 

"Morgen…" Gilbert sleepily entered the kitchen to find Ludwig already dressed and reading the morning paper. The younger German wordlessly pointed at the glass of water filled with a couple of dissolving headache tablets. He was still furious for the irresponsibility of his brother, who hadn’t even informed him that he was going to invite anyone. Immediately noticing Ludwig’s silence, he took a seat beside him and took the glass. 

"Where did Mathias go?" Gilbert asked in curiosity as he put down the empty glass. His head was still throbbing from his hangover and he felt utterly exhausted. He leaned a head against the German’s shoulder, trying to reassure him. 

"He went home." Ludwig answered curtly, not even moving his eyes from the paper. Despite the albino’s affectionate contact, he was still annoyed. 

"Aw…I didn’t even get to say goodbye." Gilbert sighed. "I should invite him over again." 

At the Prussian’s words, Ludwig threw the newspaper down on the table in horror. “You are not going to invite him again.”

"But we had such a good time…"

"Nein, Gilbert." Ludwig’s voice rose, causing the older nation to back away. "I will not be cleaning up your mess again. You cannot invite him anymore."

"Aw West…" The albino turned his scarlet gaze at the German, placing a hand onto his. "Why don’t you like him? You wouldn’t happen to be jealous…Would you?" An idea suddenly came into his mind and he moved closer to his brother. "Is that why you’re upset? Because I wasn’t awake to help you?” He ran his other hand on the younger man’s thigh and gave it a tight squeeze. A hungry desire suddenly awoke Ludwig, causing him to gasp. In that instant, all the anger from last night was forgotten. 

"I…I…" The blonde stammered, struggling to recall his point, yet lust continued to cloud his thoughts. He wanted to yell at his brother, to scold him for his actions but Gilbert’s caresses compensated. His cheeks reddened. It was what he had wanted, after all. 

Seeing the stunned and disorientated expression of his brother, Gilbert moved closer so that the noses were touching. He smiled in satisfaction, knowing that he was right “You want my help, ja? I’ll give it to you.” His fingertips travelled down towards Ludwig’s fly. “I’ll give you all the help you need, kleiner bruder. You just need to say it. I can’t tell if you’re just going to be angry and quiet.” The Prussian whispered huskily, fiddling the elastic on his briefs, deliberately stalling to tease the

German. “Well? Ask me…Ask me for help.”

"Helfen…" Ludwig muttered. He was breathing heavily now, desperate for Gilbert to continue. 

"Nein. You have to do better than that, you spoilt brat." Leaning even closer so that his silver hairs brushed against the younger German’s skin, he allowed his fingers to stop, only making Ludwig more desperate. 

"Helfen, bitte." The blonde begged, his blue eyes pleading and intent on Gilbert’s amused gaze. He enjoyed seeing his brother react this way. It gave him a certain power over the younger man, who was usually accustomed to lecturing and bossing the Prussian. Beads of perspiration began to form beneath the blonde strands and he stiffened, the contact paralysing every inch of his being. He longed for him to continue. 

 

With a flourish, the albino removed the spectacles from Ludwig and very slowly moved his fingers lower. The German gasped and flinched briefly, suddenly aware of the warm touch of the other’s hand on his crotch. He closed his eyes as pleasure swept over him while Gilbert continued to stroke in a torturously slow manner. In the distance, the dull tone of the telephone broke the silence. 

"Verdammt!" Ludwig gasped, his eyes fluttering open in shock. Struggling to sit up and zip up his trousers, he reached for the phone. Gilbert released him and watched on, still very much amused. 

"Hallo?" He barked, irritated that he was being interrupted. "Oh…" The blonde frowned and handed the receiver to Gilbert. "It’s for you." 

"Hey!" Gilbert greeted. "Mathias? Haha, ja. We had an epic night. We should do it again." he turned to see Ludwig angrily glaring at him and changed his tune "…Maybe not too intense though. My bruder had to clean up everything and he’s all grumpy now. We could meet up though. What do you say?" He paused as he listened patiently to the Dane’s reply and smiled. Ludwig turned away to stare outside the window, crestfallen that a chance for an intimate moment was taken away once more. It was bad enough that Gilbert was going to spend time with someone else, but it was even worse knowing that he was not going to be around to keep watch. What if he gets drunk again? Or hurt? Ludwig couldn’t allow that to happen again.

Although Mathias had been a good friend with Gilbert in the past, there was no way of knowing what he was like now. Now that he thought of it, German couldn’t recall seeing the two spend time together. After all the things that had occurred with the doubles, Ludwig was mindful of how other people behaved around his brother, as well as their influence on him. As much as he preferred having a clean house, allowing Gilbert to go out someplace with an equally mischievous person might result in more trouble than needed. He took one last glance at the ominous, greying skies and faced his brother, who was staring back at the younger man curiously. 

 

"On second thoughts…You can invite him over again." Ludwig mumbled, reluctant to admit the decision he had reached. 

Scarlet eyes widening in a mix of puzzlement and astonishment, he reached for the receiver hesitantly. “Really?! But West, you were so angry about the mess before.” 

"Just invite him over. But don’t let him have any beer, or I’ll kick him out again." Ludwig’s tone was serious, his eyes downcast. His brother’s safety was all he wanted, but he was far too embarrassed to mention it. 

"No beer…" Gilbert sighed in disappointment as he grinned in defeat. "I knew that it was too good to be true. Don’t worry bruder. I’ll see what I can do. Mathias can be very flexible." He ruffled the German’s hair playfully and began to dial. Whenever Ludwig spoke in such a way, Gilbert knew better than to argue back. Perhaps he’s worried about being left alone. Gilbert wondered. Too many hours in the office was making him needy for affection. It was unusual but quite adorable to see.

 

Sure enough the Dane came over a few hours later, beaming from ear to ear. Gilbert showed him into the lounge room where Ludwig was reading a book, his blue eyes furiously scanning the page in concentration. The German tried to remain calm, greeting him with a polite nod. 

 

"Guten tag, Mathias." 

"Hej Luddy! I heard that you were angry with the mess we caused last night. I just wanted to apologise." He turned his bright eyes towards Ludwig, the smile still plastered on his face. For some reason, the words did not seem genuine. 

"Ja. Just don’t do it again." Ludwig murmured his eyes still focused on the sentence he was reading. The too-white grin made him feel uncomfortable, as if some strong light was shining directly into his eyes, startling his senses. 

Mathias nodded as if he understood and sat onto the couch. Gilbert re-entered the room with some glasses and placed them onto the coffee table before taking a seat beside the visitor. Ludwig stared at the glasses, dreading that the Prussian was going to pour alcohol in them. But to his relief, he produced a bottle of apple juice and began unscrewing the cap. 

"Cheer up West. This isn’t going to make us drunk." Gilbert said as he started to pour the drinks, reading the German’s thoughts. "Here you go." He handed a glass to the Dane.

"Tak." Mathias answered, taking a hearty swig at the glass. "Apple juice, not something I’m used to but better than nothing…Although some beer would be nice." Seeing Ludwig’s frown deepen, behind the book, he paused and turned back to the other brother. "So Gil…What’s up? You still working?" 

"Nein. I’ve just been chilling at home with meinen bruder here. He works though. Don’t you West?"

"Ja, das ist stimmt." Ludwig replied. He didn’t understand the direction of the conversation but forced himself to remain polite. At least Mathias was behaving himself. 

"Really?!" The Dane exclaimed cheerily "Would this happen to be in that big company in Berlin?" 

Ludwig groaned at the excessive enthusiasm. “There are many companies in Berlin, Mathias. I am unsure as to which one you would be referring to.” 

Quickly losing interest, Mathias looked around the room. “Wow! This place is tidy. You sure have a great taste in furniture. You know, this company in my country produces some of the best contemporary furniture. At this rate, I think that we are doing much better than Sweden.”

Gilbert turned back at Ludwig, eager for his input in the conversation. “West, you like Swedish furniture, don’t you?” 

"It’s okay." The German muttered, "Mathias, could you please tell me which company you were talking about?" If there was one thing Ludwig despised, it was the constant change in topic. He dreaded continuing to converse if Mathias was just going to chatter more about unnecessary matters that had no relevance to the previous topic. 

"I forget." Mathias grinned, his black-gloved hand now resting on Gilbert’s shoulder. "Hej why don’t we watch some TV or something? Luddy! Do you have some video games?" 

"No." Ludwig shuddered at the nickname. He did not like how close the Dane was behaving to his brother, yet Gilbert seemed unaffected. 

"Oh how dull!" Mathias sighed, shifting closer to the Prussian. "How do you guys spend time then?" 

Ludwig blushed, realising how intrusive the question was. “None of your business!” he snapped. He quickly losing patience and felt disgusted that Gilbert was allowing the visitor to touch him. 

"We just go on walks and picnics." The albino replied calmly, shooting a bewildered glance at his brother. "Haha, West. You don’t have to be so defensive. Unless you have something to hide?" 

The Dane chuckled at the Prussian’s suggestion and began to hook one of his long legs over Gilbert’s. Anger pulsed through Ludwig’s veins as Gilbert began to reciprocate Mathias’ actions. Was there something going on between them now? He began to despair. What had they done during the other night while I was away in the office? The German clenched his fists, his heart leaping out of his chest. Jealously replaced his anxiety, yet in such a situation he could not tell Mathias off. There was a risk that the Dane might find out about their illicit relationship. Breathing heavily, he turned away sharply. The world began to spin around him, his stomach somersaulting like a manic acrobat in flames. He needed to get out of the room. The whole situation was making him sick. 

 

The German stumbled out of the room, his head throbbing furiously in painful, torturous thoughts. Trying to keep his head high and his eyes away from the other two, he made his way upstairs, grabbing onto the banister for support. Once in his room, he collapsed onto the floor, jealously greedily drinking away all his energy and strength. Struggling to sit up, a black gloom shifted over Ludwig’s eyes and he was plunged into darkness.

 

A giggle drifted in the background and hands prodded him, knocking him roughly from side to side. Ludwig tried to wriggle away, but more hands continued to push him from the other side. The laughter grew louder and louder, the pitch suddenly gripping and beating his eardrums. 

"Nein!" Ludwig cried, trying to block the attacks "Lass mich Los!!!” 

Another hand came into sight, a paler, softer one. Fingers gently lay on the side of his cheek, yet the room was still too dark to see anything else. They stroked his face tenderly, a familiar whisper accompanying them. 

 

"West? Are you okay? West?" 

Ludwig woke with a start to find Gilbert on his knees beside him, his hand still stroking his cheek. “Bruder? What happened?” His red eyes were filled with concern as he stared at the sweating blonde who was still lying on the bedroom floor. 

Feeling more reassured at the touch, Ludwig struggled to find the words. For a moment it seemed as if the last few minutes had never happened, yet when his vision readjusted to the light, he recalled the cheery, blinding white smile of Mathias. “Has he gone?!”

"Of course he has." Gilbert snapped suddenly "After acting so cold to him and storming out of the room like that, he felt really unwelcome. What made you treat our guest so horribly?" 

"He had his hands on you, Gilbert." Ludwig gritted his teeth "How do you think that would make me feel?!"

The albino pulled his hand away from the German and stood up, furious at his words. “What’s wrong with friends sitting together, West?! Do you honestly expect me to spend all my time taking care of you? Anyway, I thought that you would have liked having some time alone. If you didn’t like having him over, you shouldn’t have suggested it in the first place!” 

Ludwig stood up to his full height, glaring at his brother. “If you were friends you wouldn’t be acting this way.” he was panting, consumed in anger for being so misunderstood. Before he could stop himself, he threw a punch at the Prussian, causing him to fall over. “I…I thought you loved me…” He whispered, fiercely blinking away his tears, fully regretting his action. “Es tut Mir leid.” 

Gilbert was sprawled on the floor, mortified by the punch. He held his hand to his cheek, the pain not even comparable to the hurt his heart was feeling. “Fick Dich.” He snarled, his voice softer yet still loud enough for the German to hear. “I thought that you loved me too, bruder. Guess I was wrong.” His shoulders began to quiver as his body threatened to break out in a sob. As tears dripped down his cheeks, he looked up to face the German to apologise, yet Ludwig had already left the room. 

For the rest of the day, Ludwig locked himself in his study, the surrounding paper work now only thing to fill the void that was now present. Occasionally he would hear footsteps making their way to his office and his heart would thump with a small speck of hope, yet the

Prussian continued to walk past. He forced himself to ignore him, turning back to concentrate on the work before him. Now that Gilbert was not around, Ludwig found that he was able to get through more of his work than expected. He persisted through the paperwork until the sun finally set and the work was fully completed. 

 

After a few hours, the footsteps became fainter to the point that the corridor was completely silent, save for the soft ticking of the kitchen clock. Warn out and feeling miserable, the German started to make his way back to his room. But when he had reached Gilbert’s door, he realised what he had to do. A draught blew from the room, the door slightly ajar. Ludwig walked cautiously into the room, anxious for disturbing the albino. But he couldn’t risk losing him, despite how upset his actions had made him. In the darkness, the silvery strands of Gilbert’s head were poking out from underneath the blanket. He wanted to wake him, to hold him in his arms and to tell him how sorry he was; yet the Prussian didn’t flinch. Thinking that he was purposely ignoring him, Ludwig took a deep breath and hesitantly tried to capture his attention. 

"I’m sorry bruder." Ludwig muttered quietly, the urge to pull down the blanket and hold Gilbert overwhelming him. "If you want to be friends with him, you can. I just don’t want to lose you."

Gilbert lay still, either fast asleep or listening to the younger German’s words intently. Ludwig continued to sit at his bedside patiently, hoping to get an immediate response. “That’s…That’s all I wanted to say." Stammered Ludwig. He bit his tongue. It was not the truth. He wanted to say so much more. His heart surged as statements of love, hate, speculation and anger rose in his throat. Seeing that the older man didn’t stir, he finally stood up, saddened that he had to leave without making progress. 

A hand swept from underneath the blanket and grabbed onto Ludwig’s hand tightly. The sheets pulled away to reveal a teary-eyed Gilbert. He continued to address the German’s azure eyes in the dark; aware that there was something he wasn’t telling him. But Ludwig remained silent. 

"Oh West…I don’t want to lose you either." He whispered "But it’s so hard to tell what is on your mind. One minute you resent the man, the next you insist me to invite him over, only to freak out again. What’s going on?"

The German refused to reply, anxious that he might say something to upset the albino. He longed for his touch, his support. Mathias was the last thing that he wanted to think about, let alone to bring up in conversation in the privacy of his brother’s room. Hands shaking, the blonde began to unbutton his shirt slowly. 

"West…What are you doing?" 

Ludwig continued to take off his garments slowly, until he was standing naked in the dark. His fair skin illuminated in the murky light. Gilbert gasped as his brother walked closer and joined him in the bed, wrapping his muscular arms around his form. 

"I want to be with you." He whispered, as if replying to the other’s question. He buried his head into the side of Gilbert’s neck, forcing himself to hold back the tears. "Bitte, brüderlein…" Gilbert felt the heart of the younger man beat furiously as his bare chest lay against his shoulders. It was unusual to see him behave this way, but at the same time the action was rather nostalgic. The Prussian would remember when Ludwig would sometimes have a nightmare, back when he was still small. To comfort him, the albino would allow him to sleep in the bed beside him, as if the older soldier would defeat the creatures of Ludwig’s nightmare. He wasn’t sure whether it worked, but at least it allowed the German to fall asleep easily. 

"Oh alright." Gilbert sighed, deeply touched by the memory that came back to him. Under the blanket, he removed his pyjamas with ease and tossed them aside. He pulled Ludwig towards him so that their bare skin was touching. Running a hand through the younger man’s hair, he continued to stare directly into his eyes. "But that isn’t all you want to tell me, is it?" he asked, "Come on, Ludwig. I know you better than anyone."

Still silent, Ludwig put a hand to the Prussian’s cheek, which was still darkened from the blow. He rubbed it gently, hoping that the pain would go away. “Does it still hurt?” The German whispered worriedly. 

Gilbert grinned, providing some relief to Ludwig. “I’ve been a soldier, remember? I’ve had much worse blows than this…But what did you want to tell me?” 

Against his wishes, fat tears began to protrude from his lashes. He tried to move his head away, but Gilbert was too quick. “Don’t cry, kleiner bruder.” he begged, now holding his face in his hands. “Your awesome brother is a tough cookie. He can handle anything.” Ludwig continued to sob, so the albino decided to avoid prodding him for answers. The last few weeks had been very busy and tormenting on the German, which made it very difficult to get words out of him. Gilbert smiled, realising a way to take his younger brother’s mind off his stress. He trailed his fingertips down Ludwig’s neck and then his back until he had his hand on his backside. “Is this what you want?” the albino inquired. 

Nodding slowly, the German shut his eyes as he allowed the older nation to fondle him. “Ah…” A groan escaped from his lips as he began to tremble in pleasure. “Ja…” He murmured, sadness and anxiety replaced with desire. Gilbert continued to move his hands rhythmically and then pulled the blonde’s thighs apart, allowing him to make his entrance. Ludwig continued to moan as the Prussian stroked him, until he reached his climax. Now inside him, Gilbert wriggled his hips slowly, feeling much elated as well. 

"Ja…That’s the way West. You’ve always been so obedient and willing to follow orders." Gilbert groaned approvingly. He kept his arms fastened around the younger nation who was still shaking, begging the albino to continue. 

"Schnell….Bitte." Ludwig pleaded through gritted teeth. He was sweating profusely now, needy for another climax as the Prussian was still slowly working inside him. 

"So impatient…" Gilbert grinned, his movements quickening gradually.

"Quickly. I can’t wait any longer.” the blonde gasped between pants. He could feel the length of the older man move within him "Ah…Ja…JA!"

"Ach West!" 

The two Germans came together, both filled with immense satisfaction and pleasure. Lying on the bed with exhaustion, Gilbert shut his eyes as the younger blonde moved closer so that he was lying on his torso. He wrapped his arms around the smaller albino, his breath against his ear. After what felt like a few peaceful moments after such intensity, Ludwig was conscious about how quiet Gilbert was. 

"I’m not hurting you, am I?" Ludwig asked in concern. The Prussian opened his scarlet eyes sleepy to smile at the younger man. 

"Nein West. I’m alright." He moved a hand up to rest against the blonde’s cheek. "It’s nice feeling how hard you are against me."

Ludwig blushed, initially unaware of how aroused his body was and proceeded to move away. However, seeing the expression of the German, the albino smiled and groped him with the other hand. The German tensed at the action but then relaxed. 

"But I like that…" He whispered, "It just proves how awesome my touch is to you. I know how much of an influence I exert on you, kleiner bruder."

"Quit bragging." Ludwig muttered, moving closer towards Gilbert. He planted a kiss on his cheek, which in turn made him smile even more. He lay beside him and closed his eyes, still keeping his arms wrapped around the albino. Although he was still upset about Mathias, the attention that he had received from the Prussian made up for it. Through slitted eyelids, he caught one last glimpse of the porcelain form of his brother before finally falling into a peaceful sleep. 

Laughter and cheery chatter had awoken the German abruptly. He struggled to open his eyes and disentangled himself from the blankets. His stomach sank. The bed was empty. The laughter continued, now making Ludwig more uncertain. Wrapping a blanket around him, he made his way downstairs, still exhausted. How could this be that Gilbert woke up before I did?!

Ludwig wondered in irritation as he opened the door to the lounge. A flash of red and yellow stunned him, causing him to slam the door in shock and fury.

 

Mathias was in the house. Gilbert had somehow invited him over without the German’s consent. Fuming, Ludwig turned away. After all the things he had told him last night, the albino still went ahead against his wishes. He was about to go back upstairs to change when a voice broke his thoughts. 

"West? Is that you?"

Ludwig paused. Verdammt. Now Mathias knew that he was there. There was no way he could go upstairs and get dressed now. He stood paralysed. Ludwig was torn between going back upstairs or to respond. His heart continued to pound furiously until Gilbert opened the door. 

"West!" The Prussian was clearly amused by the sight of his undressed brother.

Realising how angry the younger German was, Gilbert quickly explained himself. “I’m sorry. I didn’t want to wake you. He just showed up unannounced. I had to let him in. You understand, don’t you?”

"No. I don’t…" Ludwig replied. "After telling you off about inviting him, you still let him into the house. Tell him to leave. Now!"

The albino looked horrified. “I can’t do that! He’s my friend. Besides, he has no where to go.”

"Rubbish." Ludwig snapped, "Even if he is homeless, I still want him to leave. He’s been nothing but trouble. I don’t like him at all."

"What’s this I hear about trouble?" A new voice joined the conversation.

The brothers both jolted as the realised that the Dane had overheard the conversation. His eyes lit up as he realised that Ludwig was draped in nothing but a blanket. “Hey…White looks great on you.” he beamed

"Plus…" he added in a quieter voice. "I don’t usually get to see a shirtless German everyday."

Realising that he was still in a blanket, Ludwig felt his cheeks redden. “Shut up…” He growled. Anger replaced with embarrassment, he quickly made his way upstairs. Never had he felt such shame before. Mathias was probably mocking him, they all were. He could not even comprehend how disappointed he was with Gilbert. If the albino had just discussed things with him or even better, not had let Mathias in, the whole situation could have been avoided. Cursing fiercely, Ludwig dressed briskly and combed his hair. How could Gilbert be so stupid?! He clenched his fists as he glanced at his downturned expression in the mirror. The way the Dane smiled at him while in such a vulnerable state only made him more furious. He cringed as he remembered the quiet, smouldering words that he added.

I don’t usually get to see a shirtless German everyday 

Was he flirting with him? It was so hard to tell. Ever word the Dane said seemed so careless and relaxed, as if he was just remarking about the weather. He couldn’t take him seriously. It irritated the German that someone could just be so at ease and cheerful about anything, to be so ignorant against the discomfort of someone else. Now more comfortable in some clothing, he went back downstairs to confront Mathias.

Shooting a frown at the blonde, Gilbert went away to clean up the glasses.

Ludwig attempted to follow him into the kitchen, but Mathias blocked the way. “Leave him be.” He advised, “He’ll cheer up later.”

"How the hell would you know?!" Ludwig demanded. Mathias was giving him advice as if he had known his brother the most. It only increased his anger. "Let me through!"

The Dane rested a hand against the German’s shoulder. “No…No. That won’t be necessary. Come and sit down. I want to have a word with you.” 

Giving a frown to Mathias and then following his gesture to the couch, he finally gave in. Might as well be accommodating. Ludwig decided. Perhaps if he listened to what the Dane had to say without any arguments, Gilbert might be happier with him. Reluctantly, he sat on the couch, much to Mathias’ delight. 

The Dane took a seat beside the blonde and rested a hand on the arm of the couch. “Do you know why I’m here, Luddy?” 

"To see my brother of course." Ludwig grumbled, still disgusted by the nickname.

"Wrong!" Mathias chirped triumphantly. He moved closer to the German and allowed one hand to drape over his shoulder. "You and I both know the real reason…" He murmured in his ear. 

"Was?!" A bead of sweat formed on the German’s forehead as he said this. Anxiety rose in him as he realised that the reason was not going to be a good one. 

"I came to see you. Why else would I travel all the way from Copenhagen to Berlin? I’ve heard so much about you…Gilbert informs me all the time. I like you.” He leaned closer so that his lips were only inches away from Ludwig’s face. “And I know that you like me too.”

Terrified, Ludwig tried to shuffle away. “I…I don’t even know you.” He stammered. “And you like my brother anyway.”

Mathias threw back his head in laughter. “For an intelligent businessman, you are actually quite clueless. I don’t care about that albino, you fool. It’s you who I am after. Well, actually I never really knew about you to begin with, but when you first walked into this room…It was like love at first sight. You’re so…Angry…Yet so authoritative. I’ve never really seen anyone who can be so attractive while frustrated.” 

As Ludwig’s eyes widened in horror, the Dane ran his long hands over his thighs. “I can make your frustration go away, Ludwig…” Mathias whispered. The German’s heart thumped. It was the first time he had called him by his real name. “Just say the word. I’ll make you happy.” He proceeded to stroke his face. “After all, a handsome man like yourself deserves the best.” The Dane paused dramatically. “I am the best. I can offer you so much…Just let me prove it to you.” 

"Nein!" Ludwig shouted, standing up suddenly. "I don’t know what kind of joke you are playing at, but I want you to stop it now. It’s not even funny."

For the first time in front of the blonde, Mathias’ smile drooped. “This isn’t a joke.” He insisted, “I’m telling you how I really feel. I love you.” 

Before the German could respond, Mathias seized Ludwig’s head roughly and gave him a passionate kiss. Ludwig groaned in disapproval, struggling to pull away. “Nein!” he cried between kisses. ”…Get off me!” With a powerful shove, Mathias fell onto the floor. 

"I don’t want you!" Ludwig spat "You schwein. Leave at once!" 

Mathias looked up, his face darkening. He rubbed his head and replaced his hat, which had fallen off when Ludwig had shoved him. Standing up straight so that he was much taller than the German, he took a step closer. “I’d be very careful with my words if I were you.” the Dane threatened “Otherwise something could happen.” His frown was quickly replaced by a grin as he leaned towards him “And there’s no telling when that can occur…Not even for you.” 

He was already walking to the door. “Farvel Luddy.” Mathias said cheerily. He glanced at the kitchen. “And tell your beloved bruder that I’m going…Not that it would matter too much for him. But I will be back.” Finally without much ado, he left the house. A shadowy smile played on his lips as he ascended down the steps and into the yard. 

Anxious, Ludwig frantically searched for Gilbert. He found the albino sitting on the couch, his eyes glued to the television. 

"Gilbert…I have to tell you something." Ludwig began urgently.

The Prussian kept his eyes on the screen, still unresponsive. He was still annoyed with the younger German. “…I know he left.” Gilbert finally uttered after a long silence. 

Ludwig proceeded to sit beside Gilbert, anxious that he might have already overheard the conversation. Yet he still seemed quite oblivious. “Mathias told me some terrible things. I think he’s trying to destroy us. Gilbert! We need to stay away from him.” 

"He’s only left because of you." Gilbert replied shortly, his voice raising. "You drove him off again with your hostility."

Ludwig’s eyes widened in alarm. “No…” He stammered, suddenly anxious that he might have to uncover what Mathias had said to him. There was a risk of hurting Gilbert’s feelings, but he couldn’t hide the true intentions of the Dane for much longer. “He told me he didn’t care for you…Es tut mir leid, Gilbert. I didn’t want to have to tell you this.”

Scarlet eyes blazing, Gilbert quickly jerked his head from the television set to face his brother. “Nein… He would NEVER say that.” His voice had an edge to it, as if the truth was too much to behold. “You’re…You’re lying!”

"Nein! Gilbert, listen to me, bitte. Mathias was just using you the whole time…He’s poison! You need to steer clear from someone like that." He put both of his hands on the albino’s shoulders, in an attempt to reassure him "I know these things. After all we have been through, I know how untrustworthy people can truly be."

"Poison?" Gilbert’s eyebrows rose as he continued to glare at Ludwig "You’re making this all up! Mathias is nothing like that. I’ve known him for years. I know that you don’t like him, but you don’t need to get over your personal biases and deal with it." Suddenly an idea came to the Prussian’s mind as he said this. He gave a cynical smile “You’re jealous. Aren’t you? You’re just making him sound like a monster, just so I can spend more time with you. Eifersucht…That’s all it is, bruder. Das gift der Eifersucht.” 

"Nein…Nein!" Ludwig cried, "This is all just a misunderstanding! I love you, Gilbert. I would never tell you something like this if it wasn’t true. I just want to protect you. Why would I just abandon you? After all we’ve been through, we need to stay together and be more vigilant about everyone around us. Please, please Gilbert. Listen to me.”

Looking through Gilbert’s watery eyes for a glimmer of belief for him,

Ludwig could see his own desperate features reflected within the red pools. “Gilbert…” His hands held him tighter. “If you don’t love me anymore, at least take into account of what I am telling you. This is for your own good.”

"For my own good? What a joke!" The Prussian scoffed in disbelief "This is all about you, West. It’s not about me at all. And I don’t need your protection!” he pulled away from Ludwig’s grasp and turned on his heel in defiance “I’m off. I need to live my life properly without you tailing me around. Don’t wait for me.” With those final words, Gilbert stormed out of the house, not even bothering to look back. Eyes filling with tears, Ludwig solemnly watched the stubborn figure of his brother walk out into the yard and away into the distance. He longed to chase after him and drag him back into the house, but he knew that all his efforts would be useless. Whenever Gilbert would make up his mind, it was very difficult to change it. But despite all his anger for his brother, his heart ached with hope. 

Please bruder, please come home. 

 

Sulking, Gilbert stumbled into a local pub. His legs were aching and he was extremely thirsty. That impulsive walk from the house had taken a toll on him. As he shuffled into the seat furthest away from the bartender, another figure joined him. 

"Hej hej Gil!" 

The Prussian looked up quickly to see Mathias beaming down on him. In his right hand there was a brimming stein of beer. Still annoyed, he didn’t really make a response. What if West was right? A flash of Ludwig’s worried features came back to Gilbert’s mind. He was so insistent, yet furious and overbearing. Ignoring the warning Ludwig gave him, he mumbled a greeting in reply. The smile on the Dane’s face was still unwavering. After a long silence, he slammed the bier stein before the albino enthusiastically, causing some of the beer to spill. 

"Here, drink this. It will do a whole world of good." 

"Danke." Gilbert eagerly took a swig of the beer, which looked twice as appetising due to how thirsty he was. As the golden-brown liquid ran down to comfort his dry throat, he was so grateful for Mathias. "Ah, that hits the spot." the albino said with a smile. 

"I know." Mathias replied proudly "That was Danish beer. You don’t normally come across it in a place like this.” Now that Gilbert was more talkative, it was the perfect chance to ask him questions. “What’s going on with you and Ludwig?”

"Pfft. You know West. So uptight…." Suddenly all the anger from a few hours ago came rushing back "He thinks that you are trying to destroy us…And that you don’t really care for me. Is this true?" He turned his fierce gaze to the Dane, who still looked rather joyful. 

"Haha, your brother is quite the comedian." Mathias replied smoothly, much to Gilbert’s relief. He picked up the half-empty stein and held it before Gilbert’s face “Have some more. Come on…It’ll be a waste if you don’t.” The albino obeyed, still eager to hear what the other had to say. 

"To tell you the truth…" the Dane began, his bright blue eyes focused on Gilbert, who was holding his head. The wooden room was spinning and the glass before him was now a distant blur. "Gil? Gil, are you okay?" The Prussian struggled to sit up, yet his legs slithered hopelessly on the floor. Mathias moved closer so that he was supporting him. The long, strong arms that were now wrapped around him felt so reassuring, even as the world began to darken around him. 

 

Meanwhile, Ludwig was in the house worried sick. It had been several hours since Gilbert had left. But he couldn’t have just taken off. Ludwig thought, furrowing his brow All his belongings are still here…Unless…

His heart leapt. Perhaps the worst had finally occurred. Mathias had taken him away. Cursing for his brother’s stupidity, he grabbed the keys and made his way to the door in hopes of driving out and finding him. However, a tall familiar figure was walking up the steps of the house. Just when he was going to yell at the Dane to get off his property, he stopped short. In Mathias’ arms was a sleeping Gilbert. 

"Before you start to bite my head off, I just wanted to return your brother back. He’s been drinking far too much." For a spilt second, the Dane looked awfully serious, yet his bright eyes were shining as he was telling a joke. 

"What? How?!" Ludwig was speechless. This was not how he had expected things to turn out at all. He knew that Gilbert would often go to the pub, yet it was so unusual that Mathias would be so concerned. What was he really up to? 

Assisting Mathias to lay Gilbert on the couch, he turned to him with a mix of confusion and dread. “What are you playing at?!” He snapped, “Tell me!”

Mathias looked hurt “I’m only trying to help. What is wrong with that?”

"I haven’t forgotten what you said to me earlier, you know." Ludwig reminded him "What is your true reason for this?" He turned to Gilbert who still was fast asleep. It was possible that he would have put him into that state in the first place. "I want you to leave…" The German finally mumbled, knowing that he had been defeated. If he had stopped the albino from leaving, perhaps none of this would have happened.

The Dane took a step closer to Ludwig, seized his tie and pulled him towards him roughly “No…” He said simply as a smile re-emerged on his face “Because, I am going to take care of him. Unless of course you want something to happen to him.” He gazed into his eyes intently, his voice becoming mellower “I will do anything to win you back, Ludwig. You may push me away, yell at me, mock me but nothing will change my feelings for you.” 

"You’re sick." Ludwig gasped. Mathias’ grip tightened "You leave my brother out of this. He has nothing to do with you." 

Mathias gazed off into space, as if considering Ludwig’s statement, yet he still kept hold of him “..No..I can’t do that. See, if I did then it wouldn’t be as fun. Besides, I like Gil like this so much more…He’s quiet for once. That means I can hear more from you.” 

"If you really loved me you’d leave Gilbert alone." Ludwig replied, "Why do you insist on hurting him? He already knows that you don’t care for him."

“Knew.” Mathias corrected

"Was?!" Ludwig demanded 

"Gil knew that I didn’t care for him. But that’s all in the past. He’ll begin to realise that I really do.” 

"I’m calling the police." The blonde declared "And I’ll tell them everything about you and your plans. You won’t stand a chance." 

"Go ahead." Mathias urged, "I dare you. It’ll be very entertaining for them because they’d have to hear things from my point of view as well…The jealous young man who loved his older brother a little too much and prevented him from going out and meeting friends…Oh it would be such juicy news for the media. What’s more is that this man poisoned his brother when he tried to flee. Ah, I’d love to see the facial expressions on all those colleagues of yours when they read the headlines. They’d be so embarrassed! So ashamed. Is incest even legal in your country?” 

"You bastard…" Ludwig hoped that he sounded more brave than he actually felt. He was shaking uncontrollably, his stomach now weaving itself into endless knots. He knew. Mathias knew all along. What had really made the situation most unbearable was the fact that the Dane acted so clueless and ignorant about everything…But he was really clever and cunning. It was now down to either having Mathias prowl over Gilbert and taking over their lives or to having a tainted, disgraced reputation for the whole world to see. “P-Poison?” He gasped in a smaller voice “Did…Did you poison him?!” 

"Oh, it was only a small dose." The Dane admitted with a white grin "But he’ll be fine…." He leaned closer to whisper in Ludwig’s ear "…For now." The German’s eyes widened in panic as he backed away. 

"So, it’s all up to you!" Mathias announced excitedly, stepping back to clap Ludwig on the shoulders "You can either get me to take care of him properly and ensure that he gets all the help he needs…Or you can say "Farvel" to your job and live as a criminal. Funny how things turn out, isn’t it? So much can change from a single action…Just like when one stains a handkerchief. You can clean it for as long as you like, but the stain will always remain to haunt you of your failures." 

Looking helplessly at the unconscious Gilbert, Ludwig took in every menacing word of the man beside him. “Okay.” He answered reluctantly “I’ll let you stay. Just please help my brother.” 

 

For the rest of the day, Ludwig kept his watch over Mathias, ensuring that he would not do anything too extreme. Gilbert was still asleep, yet he moved him back into his room so that he would not be disturbed by the noises of the television. He took one glance out of the window to be greeted by wild streaks, which blotted the sky like blood from a wound.

Seeing that the Dane was distracted by the television, he walked upstairs to check on the albino.

Gilbert lay on the bed, his pale skin blending in with the sheets that were wrapped around his frail form. The young German moved closer and laid a hand over his forehead, anxious that he might have a fever. Fortunately,

Gilbert’s body temperature was back to normal. Ludwig continued to stroke his face, hoping that his gentle actions might wake him from sleep. 

"W-West?" The Prussian’s eyes were still shut, yet he was conscious of the other’s presence. 

"Gilbert…It’s okay, I’m here." Ludwig gripped Gilbert’s hand, which was surprisingly warm. "What happened? Are you alright?"

The older man struggled to open his eyes and sit up. He was still dazed from the effects of the beer, yet he felt a little stronger. “I…I don’t know.” he admitted “One minute I was at the pub having beer and the next I ended up here. We…We didn’t fight, did we?” Gilbert frowned in concentration as he tried to remember the events earlier that day. Yet despite his efforts, everything was still fuzzy. 

Ludwig sighed, “Yes. We did fight a bit. But please, try not to think about it. Focus on getting better.” his tone was stern and he continued to stare at Gilbert anxiously. He wanted to remind him of what had occurred, yet the last thing he needed was to have his brother angry with him again. He couldn’t afford to fight with him, at least, not now. 

"Gilbert? " Ludwig asked timidly

"Ja?"

"You’ll still stay with me, won’t you?" 

Gilbert gave a tired smile and gripped his hand tighter “Of course, West. I love you very much, you know that.” He struggled to sit up, his heart racing. He had never felt so thankful for having his brother by his side.

A feeling of gratitude flowed through him, giving him the need to kiss and to really prove himself. But to his frustration, he was still too weak. “Brüderlein…” He pleaded, “Let me kiss you.”

Surprised at the other’s request, the blonde leaned down on the bed and moved his head closer to Gilbert’s. The Prussian’s other hand scooped Ludwig’s head closer and then allowed his lips to meet his. Ludwig shut his eyes as the familiar and pleasing feeling of Gilbert’s warm lips made contact with his own. He took in moment, hoping that it would last. However, an unwelcoming draught entered the room and Ludwig turned around to see Mathias’ shadowy lean form in the doorway. 

"Oh sorry, am I disturbing something?" Mathias asked in curiosity. But the wicked smile proved that he wasn’t sorry at all. "I’ve come to give Gil the antidote."

Remembering the threat the Dane had made previously, Ludwig gestured him to enter the room. His heart accelerated as Mathias produced a dark brown bottle from his coat and poured a drop into the spoon. He poked Gilbert’s lips with the silver tip “Here, drink this. It will help.” 

"What is that?" Ludwig blurted nervously 

Mathias turned to the German, his gaze darkening “Remember what I said, Luddy…” He said cheerily, his eyes shining manically “I’m going to take care of him, just like I said…You don’t want something bad to happen, do you?” 

"No…No of course not." He muttered helplessly, his eyes downcast. 

"Good!" Mathias replied in approval. He spun around to Gilbert and placed a hand into his hair as if trying to comfort him. "Come on Gil, drink it. You know you want to…." Confused, Gilbert turned to Ludwig, who just closed his eyes in dismay and gave a single nod to urge him. He screwed his eyes hoping that the antidote that was to be offered to his brother would cure him. Right now, he needed a miracle, even though being a logical one he didn’t really believe in such things. 

Please don’t be poison…. He pleaded inwardly. 

"Alright!" Mathias stood up with a smile. The spoon in his hand was empty.

"Let’s hope that you get better, alright?" He then cheerily skipped to the door but gave one last look at Ludwig.

"He’ll be fine…You’ll see…" the Dane murmured darkly, his white smile blinding Ludwig. "Now I’ll let you get along to ah…Whatever you were doing." To Ludwig’s relief, Mathias was gone. 

Ludwig went back to Gilbert’s bedside, looking at the albino with worry in his eyes. “Are you okay?” 

"Ah West, I feel fine!" Gilbert answered loudly. "Gee, I never thought that Mathias was such a good doctor."

"Umm…Ja. about that." Ludwig’s eyes were at the floor again "How well do you know him, bruder?" 

Shocked, the red pools flashed accusingly at the young German “What are you trying to say?!” The Prussian snapped.

"I just don’t trust him…" Ludwig whispered quietly, afraid that he enraged his brother once again. "I’m sorry Gilbert. I didn’t mean to upset you." He placed a hand on the albino’s hand, anxious that he too might turn against him. "I’m here for you…"

Without a word, Gilbert scowled at the German’s words, but he did not move away from the other’s gesture. “West…What am I seriously going to do with you?” He sighed wearily. The corners of his mouth were turning upwards as he noticed this constant need for forgiveness. “Stay here with me.” Gilbert insisted, “Don’t go away to your room.” 

Confused by the sudden mood change, Ludwig obeyed. It was perhaps the best he could do, given the situation. He undressed and gingerly climbed into the bed beside his brother; concerned that Mathias might come in at any moment. Yet the growing smile on Gilbert’s face made it too difficult to pull away. 

"Gilbert…Does he know…About us?" 

The Prussian chuckled and moved closer to wrap his arms around the blond

"It doesn’t matter. He probably saw what happened before. But he’s a nice guy. I don’t think he’d see anything wrong with two brothers sharing a bed." 

"I guess…" Ludwig sighed.

 

If only he really knew. 

 

The next day Ludwig walked into the kitchen to find Mathias sitting at the table with a wide smile and fully dressed. “Good morning, Luddy.” He greeted sweetly. 

"Mathias…" The feeling of apprehension was coming back. It was disconcerting that Mathias could just sit and act so innocent despite all the things he had said that previous day. 

"Did you sleep well?" He asked "Oh, I made you a little something." On the table, a pile of pancakes sat on the plate before him. 

"Mathias, look…" Ludwig began

"Oh come on Luddy! You haven’t eaten a lot lately. Go on. Have some. I’ve made plenty."

Hesitantly, the German took one of the pancakes and inspected it. Seeing Ludwig’s suspicion, Mathias took a pancake and ate it in front of him. “See? It’s not poisoned.” He replied, licking his lips. 

"How long is this going to go on for, Mathias?"

The Dane continued to smile, seemingly oblivious to Ludwig’s question. “Has your brother woken up yet? I’ve made him some pancakes as well. Oh and you better get to work, you’ll be late.”

 

”I’m fed up with this game. Haven’t you already got what you wanted?” Ludwig asked sternly

Mathias looked serious for a moment, yet his features brightened again "Nope." He replied calmly "I haven’t. I’ll only be able to leave once I do." 

"When Gilbert gets better, will you go?" 

"Hmm…." Mathias began to tap the fork against the oak table. "I guess that’s up for Gilbert to decide. But I don’t think he wants me to leave…And I don’t think that you want me to leave either." He continued to tap the fork rhythmically, the noise irritating Ludwig greatly. "Isn’t that so?" 

Before Ludwig could answer, Gilbert burst into the room. “Morgen!”

"Ah…Morgen Gilbert." Ludwig responded 

"Hej Gil! Slept well?" Mathias asked 

"Oh Ja…I’ve never felt better. I have to thank you, Mathias. You’re the best!"

"I know I am." Ludwig looked on with disgust as the Dane glowered with pride. "Want to go out for some drinks later?"

"Sure!" Gilbert turned to Ludwig "Don’t you have work?" 

Ludwig’s face reddened “Um…I can take the day off if you like.” 

"Don’t be silly West. I can take care of myself. And Mathias will look after me too." It was not the reply that Ludwig was expecting. He couldn’t afford to leave him alone again. 

"No, Gilbert I think-"

"I will take care of your brother, don’t you worry!" Mathias interrupted. "Remember Luddy?" His eye gleamed as a wicked grin formed on his lips. 

You don’t want anything bad to happen

"Fine." Ludwig replied shortly. It was no use. He left the kitchen and prepared for work. It sickened him to see everything come to this. Gilbert seemed so cheerful around Mathias and so unaware. He tried to warn him, yet all it did was push him away. The situation was far too dismal for any sign of resolution. As he started the car, his hands shook. It was unusual that he would feel this nervous. He didn’t want to leave Gilbert behind, but he didn’t want to anger his brother or to lose his reputation. With some difficulty, he pulled out of the driveway. 

In the office, Ludwig’s mind was far away from the work that was before him. He was dutifully taking notes and typing on the computer, yet his mind was still filled with anxiety. The German regretted leaving his brother alone once more. Something was bound to go wrong. He could feel it. For a split second, he closed his eyes and rested his head in his hands. He felt so powerless. Poor Gilbert was completely susceptible to Mathias’ charms. It was as if the Dane had turned a key on the back of his head and programmed his own actions and thoughts. How, Gilbert? Ludwig thought miserably How could you be so blind?! He was so immersed in his thoughts that he did not even see the figure that walked into the room. The figure stood directly behind him, reaching out to touch the blonde, but when Ludwig looked up, he was alone once more. Instead, one of his work colleagues entered the room. 

"Guten tag, Herr Beilschmidt."

"Oh…Hans." The blonde looked relieved "What may I do for you?"

The other man looked serious, as if he had been informed of grave news. Ludwig’s heart jolted. Could there have been a chance that he had discovered about his relationship with Gilbert? Perspiration soaked his palms and he had to clench his fists to prevent the shaking. 

"I was just wondering how you are…" Hans frowned as he noticed how tense Ludwig looked. "You don’t seem too well at all these days. Is something bothering you?"

"Oh nein. Everything’s fine." Ludwig spluttered, suddenly relaxed after realising that Hans did not know of his secret at all. "I’ve just been trying to get through this work."

"You should really go home then. You’re almost done anyway. Plus, I’m sure that Gilbert would be worried."

Sadness filled Ludwig’s eyes as he heard his brother’s name. The albino probably wasn’t even thinking about the German. His day was probably all spent with Mathias. Ludwig’s gaze flickered to the window, trying to hide how worthless he felt. For that single moment, he longed to vent his troubles to Hans, yet by doing so he would have to give away his relationship with Gilbert. It was not worth the risk. 

"Ludwig?"

"I’ll go home soon Hans…" Ludwig replied coldly, avoiding the colleague’s eyes. Hans wanted to say something, but the German continued to keep his back to him, refusing to mention anymore. 

"Well…Tschüß." The man then left the room. 

About half an hour later, Ludwig made his way home to an empty house.

Gilbert still had not arrived home. His anxiety continued to grow as the seconds ticked by. Feeling the need to preoccupy himself, he went to the study to read a book. Every few minutes he would check the surveillance system for any sign of his brother. He couldn’t concentrate, no matter how hard he had tried. It was typical for Gilbert to arrive home late, but given the recent circumstances, Ludwig couldn’t help but to think of the worst. 

Finally, when he couldn’t bear the wait any longer, a set of loud knocks on the door caused Ludwig to race downstairs. He flung open the door and was face to face with a laughing Gilbert and Mathias. Their faces were flushed, as if they had been drinking; yet they looked as if they had a great time. 

"West!" Gilbert slurred. "Great to see you." He lurched forward to give the younger man a kiss, yet the blonde turned away in disgust. 

"You shouldn’t be drinking so much after you just recovered." Ludwig said sternly. Mathias continued to grin. 

"He’s alright!" Mathias chirped, "Although he might have had quite a lot…" 

Gilbert began to hiccup as he clumsily made his way upstairs. Ludwig blocked the door as Mathias tried to walk in. 

"Hej Luddy! What is this? Aren’t you going to let me in?"

"You may have threatened me, but you still have no right to go inside." Ludwig replied. "I don’t know what your intention is, but I will not stand by and let you harm my brother. Now leave, if you know what’s good for you." 

Mathias raised an eyebrow and continued to stare at the other with wide, blue eyes. He seemed speechless at the German’s words and for a moment, Ludwig was anxious that the Dane was about to fight back. He glared at the taller man, hoping to intimidate him further. “Leave my house now, Mathias.”

The Dane gave a shrug and an awkward smile. “Alright. I’ll go…” But he leaned closer to Ludwig and smirked “I have already done what I need to do.” As Ludwig opened his mouth to demand what the Dane meant, he turned and walked away.

In a panic, Ludwig raced up the stairs to check on Gilbert. The Prussian was curled up on the floor in a fetal position. He was groaning from the pain in his head and a wave of nausea washed over him. “Ughh…” Gilbert winced, holding on to his head. Before he could stop himself, bile spewed from his mouth and onto the carpet. Thinking quickly, the German grabbed the other by the shoulders and took him straight to the bathroom where he held his head over the toilet bowl. 

When Gilbert had finished, the blonde removed his clothing and sat him into the lukewarm bath where he cleaned him up thoroughly, supporting him by the shoulders to prevent him from dipping his head into the water. The

Prussian felt hands around his naked form and struggled to turn around to see who it was, yet everything was all a blur to him. He was suddenly very exhausted and was tempted to fall asleep in wherever he was. 

"Come on Gilbert, keep your eyes open." A distant voice warned him. The albino struggled to stay awake, still leaning towards the other for support. When dressed and carried off to bed, Ludwig tucked the sheets around him hastily, hoping to comfort him before the carpet developed a stain. "I’ll be back… You can rest now." 

After a few minutes, Ludwig re-entered the Prussian’s room to find that the albino had nodded off. He sat by his side for a while, holding a hand to his head to check his temperature. Gilbert was burning up, so Ludwig dashed back to the bathroom for a cool, moist face cloth. He smoothed back the silver strands to place the face cloth on, the movement causing him to jerk sharply. However, his eyes were still shut. 

"Bitte schlafen, brüderlein." Ludwig whispered gently "I’ll be right here. Don’t worry." As the night progressed, the German did not budge from his seat. He felt his eyes grow heavier and his body give in to exhaustion.

Finally, he decided to lie down beside the shorter man, still refusing to go to sleep. He couldn’t risk anything to happen to Gilbert while he was sleeping. 

 

A distant rustle caused him to jolt up from the bed. A few meters away, a lying white crescent gleamed, as if a moon from the pitch-black sky. The crescent drifted closer and closer, until suddenly Ludwig was faced with a shining grin. He backed away, falling onto the floor in the process.

Panting and struggling to get his bearings, he tried to sit up…But by then the moon-smile was directly in his field of vision, hurting his eyes. The mouth finally opened and to his horror, a tongue slid out as if to mock him. 

"What do you want?!" Ludwig demanded into darkness. The tongue edged closer until it rested onto his cheek, tantalising him with a moist, slow caress. He shivered, repulsed but paralysed by some unseen force. He closed his eyes, hoping that this ordeal would just end "Please let me go…" He whispered "Please!". But despite his cries, the tongue made no effort to retreat. Hands tore at his garments, like sharp spears that poked at his chest.

"Helfen!" Ludwig cried, trying to crawl away as the dark mass continued to pursue him. "HELFEN!" 

He opened his eyes. Sunlight flooded the bedroom. Ludwig got up from the floor, rubbing his head, which had hurt from the fall. He checked the bed and was once again surprised that Gilbert was already up before he was.

Shaking his head, he went into the lounge to find the albino lazily sprawled on the couch, watching television. 

"Guten morgen Gilbert."

The older nation turned to Ludwig with a smile “Hey West…I guess I over did it again, didn’t I?” Even though he looked reasonably content, the paleness of his face caused the blonde to frown in concern. 

"Are you alright? You don’t look too well." 

"Ah, I might need some treatment from Mathias again…My head is killing me." 

Ludwig looked at the Prussian urgently “No, I think we should see a doctor.”

"What do you seriously have against Mathias?!" Gilbert’s voice rose "He’s been so nice. You keep on trying to avoid him." 

The German took a seat next to Gilbert, addressing him with a warning look in his azure eyes. Gilbert’s sudden mood change had startled him. “He’s just not being as helpful as he could be…” Ludwig explained, wanting the Prussian to just believe him for once ”If he really cared for your health, he wouldn’t encourage you to drink so much! He doesn’t know limits. Just follow my advice, bitte.” 

Gilbert stood up, glaring fiercely at the younger man “You are so ridiculously jealous. I don’t know why you have to be so clingy all the time. It’s really not like you.” 

"No, Gilbert. You need to understand this. He’s not trying to help you! He’s trying to harm you. Look how much he’s already gotten into you.”

Ignoring the words of the blonde, Gilbert stormed to the phone. “Well if you don’t want to see Mathias, I will!” Ludwig struggled to pull away the receiver, but the albino held on it tight. ”Let go, West!” he barked. “I have the right to speak to my friends!” Ludwig continued to tug onto the receiver, prying away Gilbert’s fingers. The Prussian was extremely stubborn. It was as if all the warnings Ludwig had given him were just worthless, no matter how important they really were for his safety. 

In a surge of fury, Gilbert pushed the German to the floor, finally seizing the headset away from him. “You know, you are EXACTLY like what Mathias said!” The albino shouted, leaning over Ludwig’s lying form. “You’re paranoid, rude and overbearing! And jealous. He’s not the one who’s actually bad for my health. You are!” 

"Gilbert..I…" Ludwig struggled to protest, still taken aback by his brother’s actions "…I only want to protect you!" he turned away from the albino as his vision began to blur with tears. "That’s all I want, bruder. I just want you to be safe. We’ve gone through so much together." 

"I told you that I didn’t want your protection. Why can’t you just leave me alone?!" Gilbert spat. "You’ve..You’ve become obsessed!" 

Horrified, Ludwig grabbed Gilbert’s shoulders and pulled him closer “…Think carefully about what you are doing.” He begged, blinking furiously to avoid the tears from seeping out. Helpless against everything the Prussian had stood for, he departed the room. 

But Mathias didn’t arrive. Gilbert paced around the house anxiously, hoping to hear the phone ring or someone to knock the door. He held his head. It was beginning to throb more than usual. He tried to sit down to ease the pain, yet it only intensified. 

"Schieße Mathias! You don’t know how much I need you right now." Gilbert groaned, the receiver now a small white blur in front of him. He lurched forward to pick it up, yet he tumbled. As the floor rushed towards him, the world darkened. 

Hands were picking him up again. He couldn’t see who it was, but it was a reassuring touch. The figure gently lifted him over a broad shoulder and carried him off into another room. He struggled to open his eyes, but the light before him was so blinding.

"Mathias?" Gilbert murmured weakly "Is that you?" 

After what had felt like an eternity, the albino opened his eyes, suddenly in a room, which he had never seen before. He blinked hastily, hoping that his vision would clear. Finally he realised that he was in a white room, which looked like a hospital. Gilbert was lying on one of the metal beds, his regular clothes replaced by a standard hospital gown. He shivered, suddenly noticing that he wasn’t wearing anything underneath. Numerous questions began to dance around in his mind. What was this place? How long had I been here for? But there lay the biggest question of all, which ached his head to think about…

Where is Mathias?

The Prussian tried to stretch, but several wires connected to his arms prevented him. 

"Take it easy, Gilbert." A soothing yet muffled voice said from the other side of the room. A tall figure in a white coat emerged, face and mouth obscured by a surgical mask and a white hat that was pulled over the eyes. 

"Who’s there?!" Gilbert was suddenly more anxious after hearing the voice.

He could not remember being in such a place before. “…Am I…Am I in hospital?” 

"Something like that…" The other replied softly, his answer just as ambiguous as his appearance. "You’ll feel much better after this, you’ll see…Much better.” The figure drew closer until he produced a syringe from one of his white-gloved hands “Now, Gilbert…Don’t move an inch.” If he weren’t so disorientated or anxious, he would have laughed at the irony. It was impossible to move around with so many wires connected to his body. 

Ludwig’s concerned features flashed into his mind and his heart suddenly began to quicken in panic. Like a rude awakening, it all dawned on him that the German was right after all. He was trapped. ”Ludwig…” Gilbert murmured, “Where is he? I want my brother. I need to tell him…I need to tell him how much I love h-“ 

The needle drove straight into the side of the albino’s neck. Crying out loud from the pain, an unusual floating, carefree sensation flowed through his being. Everything began to dull as the figure placed a hand to his cheek. The white walls seemed to shift and distort before him. Gilbert forced his eyes to stay open, managing to catch a glimpse of the menacing light blue eyes of the man who had captured him, the one who Ludwig had warned about the whole time. If only he had listened to his brother, he would not be in his current position in the first place.

Please forgive me, bruder. 

"Sleep well…" Mathias whispered as the darkness encased him once more. 

 

Meanwhile Ludwig had just arrived home from work. He was furious with himself once again for leaving Gilbert behind, but he knew that it would be best to give him some space, due to this morning’s argument. But when he entered the house, there was an odd silence. The television set had been off for hours. There was nobody in the bathroom or in Gilbert’s room. Ludwig tried checking the study and even his own room, despite knowing that they would be the last places Gilbert would spend time in. But regardless of his efforts, there was nobody there. 

"Gilbert?" He felt his palms perspire as he searched the darkening yard. The Prussian was nowhere to be seen. Racing to the phone, he decided to ring the police to report of his missing brother, but as his fingers hovered inches over the dial, he recalled Mathias’ words.

It’ll be very entertaining for them because they’d have to hear things from my point of view as well…The jealous young man who loved his older brother a little too much and prevented him from going out and meeting friends…

His heart leapt as he thought of this possibility. 

…Is incest even legal in your country?

He clenched his fists. There was no way that he could ring the police to search for Gilbert if they had to find out his relationship with him. Mathias was far too clever. Ludwig gave a bitter laugh. The Dane was always one step ahead. Perhaps if he had shown his intelligent side more, there was a chance that Ludwig would have warmed up to him. But now he was his worst enemy. The German quickly put on his coat and got into the car, desperate to find his brother. 

Trees rushed past him as Ludwig drove through the empty streets. The sky was already beginning to darken into a shade of sinister ebony. Where could Gilbert be? He knew that Mathias had something to do with it, but where would he usually stay? Suddenly he remembered. The bar. If there were one place that Mathias or Gilbert would spend time in; it would be the local bierhaus. 

After a while, Ludwig pulled up into the bar and went inside. The bartender, unshaven and tired, seemed to be in no mood for customers.

"We’re closing up." The bartender said sternly "You’ll have to leave. 

"Wait!" piped Ludwig. "I’m looking for someone…A regular customer here. He’s about six-feet tall, blonde and wears a black coat. Do you know of him?"

The bartender laughed “Sounds like you…” 

Ludwig’s heart thumped. He glared at the old man who was unwilling to help him “Look here, Großvater. I’m looking for my brother. If you don’t want to assist me I’ll go elsewhere, otherwise don’t waste my time.” 

Stunned at the firmness of the blonde’s tone, the bartender quickly complied “Oh! I think I do remember someone of that description. Mathias…I think that’s his name. He works for me! But…He can’t be your brother. He’s Danish.” 

"He’s a friend of my brother." Ludwig urgently explained, "Please tell me where he is. This is an emergency." 

Clearly baffled, the old man indicated the door behind him. “He stays in the apartment upstairs sometimes. But why do you need him? He’s probably asleep right now.”

"Enschuldigung, I have to go." Ludwig quickly dashed towards the door and made his way upstairs, knowing that he couldn’t tell the whole story to the bartender. Getting another party involved was the last thing he wanted to do. 

The corridor was dark and narrow. He strained his eyes for a glimpse of a door, stretching out his hands as if blind. Finally, after some difficulty Ludwig’s fingers met the edge of a wooden door, which when pushed seeped out a small pencil-thin strip of light. He continued to push at the door until it flung open. A room covered in paper, warmed by the dull orange light of a lamp greeted him. As he ventured closer, he realised with faint horror that the walls were adorned with photographs of himself…Pictures which he didn’t even remember sitting for. They appeared to all be taken in secret, from the image of him climbing into his car to the one of him sitting in his office, back towards the viewer. Trembling, he turned away, the concept too much to behold. 

Mathias was even creepier than he thought initially. Out of impulsive revulsion, he grabbed the nearest photograph and tore it from the wall. 

"Schieße!!!" 

Just behind him, the door slammed shut. Startled, Ludwig spun around and met the doomed tall figure that was waiting for him. Leaning against the door, there was no way out. 

"…What brings you here?" Mathias’ tone was a mix of both irritation and cheery curiosity. Something about his clothes was different. Instead of wearing the usual long black coat, he wore a pristine white one, like that of a medical practitioner. He ventured closer to the German, his white smile appearing more sinister under the orange light. Noticing the torn picture on the floor, he addressed Ludwig "…So you believe me now? I told you that I loved you, didn’t I?" 

"Schwein." spat Ludwig, still horrified from what he had witnessed. "If you really loved me, you wouldn’t follow me around and make my life miserable. Where is Gilbert? What have you done to him?!" 

Mathias calmly put a hand to his lips “Hush, Luddy…There is really no need to get flustered. Sure, I’d show you where your beloved bruder is. Problem is, by doing that you’ll leave me. We can’t have that now, can we?” 

"Shut up!" Ludwig shouted, "Stop these games now, Mathias. I need to see Gilbert. He’s not well. If you’ve done anything to hurt him, I swear-"

"Oh god no." Mathias interrupted "Gil is fine." He leaned closer to the blonde as he said this "It is you who isn’t well.” The Dane rested a hand to Ludwig’s cheek, causing the other to tense “Min kærlighed...” He uttered in a softer voice, his blue eyes softening as he gazed deeply into the German’s frightened features “I will do everything in my power to help you…Trust me.” 

"Get-" Ludwig started, but a hand swooped onto his mouth before he could say anymore. Anaesthetic filled his nostrils as he felt his eyelids droop and body weaken. He struggled to open his eyes, yet it felt as if there were weights holding them down. He struggled to crawl away but his legs felt like jelly. Completely powerless, the young man was out cold. 

Bending over the unconscious figure, the Dane held the blonde’s head in his hands. “Oh Ludwig…” His voice was laced in sickly pity, yet his eyes looked down on him mockingly, fully aware that German was defeated.

“You’re mine now…" 

 

The first thing Ludwig noticed when he woke up was the sharp pain around his wrists. He attempted to move away, yet his arms were bound high above his head. As his vision readjusted to the dim light, the German tipped his head back, meeting his confused expression reflected in the metal cuffs around his wrists. Shaking his hands desperately from the bond, he heard the distant clang of the chains. There was nothing he could do now. Trapped and bewildered in the darkness, he strained to hear or see some other sign of life. 

"Okay Mathias, you’ve got me now." Ludwig admitted tiredly "Now let Gilbert go!" 

Only silence answered his cry. 

"Mathias…" Ludwig called "MATHIAS, GET OUT HERE. You can’t leave me here forever! I know you can hear me!!" He continued to shake his arms around desperately, the clanging of the chains becoming louder. 

To his relief, a figure shuffled out from the shadows. Mathias rested a gloved hand on Ludwig’s shoulder, as if to comfort him. But the smile on his face only made the German feel more disconcerted. 

"Well? I’m here now, Ludwig…What is it that you want?" The Dane leaned closer towards the trapped man, gloating at his vulnerability. "I know you want something…If you called for me.”

"I already told you…I want you to release my brother." Ludwig was getting impatient "If I’m here now, then what does he matter to you anymore?" Mathias listened patiently, his fingers running up his neck.

Ludwig flinched at the contact. He struggled to pull away, yet he only succeeded in hurting his wrists more. 

"No…" Mathias leaned closer to the blonde’s ear "That isn’t really what you want.” his breathing was getting heavier as he became more excited “You…You want something else.” 

Ludwig turned his head down in revulsion, refusing to give him any eye contact. The Dane swiftly threw a hard slap to the other’s face. “Don’t ignore me while I’m speaking to you…” He snarled. Seizing Ludwig’s head with both hands, he thrust his face up roughly so that the German could not see anything else but the bright, fierce blue eyes. “Tell me, Ludwig. And be honest. What do you feel for me?” 

Face still stinging from the slap, the blonde gave a bitter laugh “…Don’t be so deluded, Mathias. I can’t change my feelings for you. I hate you more than ever before.” 

"Liar!" A harsh kick met Ludwig’s shins, causing him to buckle in pain. "You are nothing but a LIAR. Now, answer me again. Properly this time." 

"Arschloch…" Ludwig mumbled. The pain was making him weaker physically, yet nothing could change his mind. It was bolted up shut, away from the greedy hands of the Dane. 

A punch to the mouth ripped Ludwig back into reality. He slouched as blood cascaded from his lips, forcing himself not to cry out in pain. Knowing how twisted Mathias was, he didn’t want to give him the pleasure. 

Mathias continued to gaze at the German, his smile unwavering. “Oh, you poor thing….” He cooed artificially “Now look what you’ve done.” Hands picked up Ludwig’s jaw and Mathias leaned forward to inspect the wound, as if a doctor assessing a patient. “You know…You really do have such handsome features…” He remarked quietly “It would be a shame if they were destroyed. But even I can’t ruin them.” With a sigh, the taller man pulled up a chair from the shadows to sit directly in front of Ludwig. From his pocket, he produced a bottle of liquid and a flannel, to which he had moistened. Carefully, he wiped the blood from his lips. The liquid at first had stung Ludwig’s lips, yet after a moment the pain slowly ebbed away. Blue eyes were still transfixed to the German’s face but something was different. Instead of the manic, obsessive gaze this one was more of concern, even care. Ludwig silently watched the sad man before him, secretly admiring his skills and attention to detail. There was no doubt that he was clever. 

"I’ve always wanted to be a doctor…" Mathias said suddenly, as if reading Ludwig’s thoughts "But I never got around to it. I guess I just never had enough support for it." A smile crept on his lips as he drifted off, perhaps to some faraway memory. 

 

An image of a lanky, toothy young man holding medical tools flashed into mind. If he weren’t so sore, Ludwig would have laughed. He couldn’t get used to the idea, yet he could see how the Dane would have suited the job. “What…What do you mean?” He finally replied, hoping to avoid further angering him. 

Mathias gave an angry chuckle “You want to know what happened? That’s what happened. They all laughed and doubted me…every single one of those miserable souls. But I continued to smile and pretend to be fine with it all. I was always so damn good at that. As I forced another fake grin upon another, my peers further undermined me. But it’s okay…Everything’s okay.” He laid his head against Ludwig’s torso, like a lover “I’m caring for people now…” A mad smile returned, “Just like I’ve always wanted to.

I’ve been so kind and so good to you…But look how that turned out. You threw it back in my face!” He issued a blow towards the German’s stomach.

Ludwig groaned, doubling over but unable to nurture the ache for his hands were still cuffed. The Dane raised his eyebrows and moved closer, suddenly guilty for the other’s discomfort. “Oh I’m sorry…I’m sorry. Oh god. I could tell you a thousand times over how sorry I truly am.” He lifted the other’s shirt gently and ran his fingertips over where he had punched him. Ludwig shivered. “I should have been better to you. That’s what. But you just made me so angry. It was hard…You would understand if you were me.” he continued to run his fingers over his stomach. Pleasure replaced pain as the younger man closed his eyes. “But it’s always hard to really show people how you feel, especially when they would only take you as a fool.” 

 

"W-Why did you do it?" Ludwig whispered, unable to turn away from the Dane. He despised him so much, yet at the same time he felt as if there was some invisible force drawing them closer. "You could have just treated me like normal. So much harm could have been avoided." 

"You would have never believed me." Mathias whined miserably "Nobody would have."

"Gilbert cared about you." Ludwig pointed out "He would have believed you." 

Mathias gave another laugh, although this one sounded shakier. The white smile wavered “And what good would that come to? He wasn’t interested in me. Sure, he liked me as a friend, but not once, NOT ONCE did he ever reciprocate my feelings. So I just pretended not to care either. It’s much easier hating someone than showing them how much you like them, only to be rejected painfully. And you certainly would have never cared. That’s the hardest part of all. You and Gilbert have each other…I have no one.” Tears fogged his vision as the Dane sat back down, his face buried in his hands as he struggled to force another smile. “You know what he said after I captured him? He called for you. He didn’t seem to care for me after all. All of the most powerful antidotes didn’t even alter his feelings for you.” 

Ludwig listened to the sorrowful words quietly, his heart aching from the sudden change of emotion that he had felt for the man. He still didn’t like what he did, but at least now he understood why Mathias acted the way he did, despite how wrong he was.

 

"…I would have cared."

The Dane looked up slowly, his tear-stained face filled with astonishment. “What?”

The German sighed, “I said that I would have cared. I believe in your skills, Mathias. I know what it means to work hard and not succeed in something. I understand embarrassment and shame. But just because you had a hard life, it does not make things any better to drag people down with you. I am suffering, just as much as you are. If you really wanted to help people, like a doctor, you need to start helping yourself.” His tone was stern, yet there was some heart to those words. 

Mathias gave a weak smile “I’ve always admired how intelligent you are. But I guess you don’t need someone like me…Someone who just drags you down.” 

"If you had been more honest about yourself from the start without hurting any of us, I would have liked you more." Ludwig admitted "But the thing is, you can’t force someone to like you. That’s not how it works at all. The more effort you put into things like this, the more harm you put on the people you love." Seeing how guilty the Dane was, Ludwig had an idea. “Please Mathias. Please let me go. I’ll forget about the whole thing. Gilbert probably won’t remember it either."

Mathias looked hesitant, yet as he met Ludwig’s pleading gaze he finally unlocked the cuffs. But as the German’s wrists fell from the metal constraints, the older nation grabbed them and pulled him towards him. “How do I know if I can believe you?” The bright blue eyes looked lonely, yet longing for something that had been missing from him for a while. 

"Like this…” Ludwig answered and allowed his lips to meet the other’s. In that moment of sudden passion, Mathias released the blonde’s wrists.

Gradually feeling stronger, Ludwig wrapped his arms around Mathias’ lean form, the warmth of the gesture flooding through every inch of the Dane’s being. Yet as his fingers closed over the Nordic’s hands, it was Mathias’ turn to look defeated. The cold, unfriendly steel met his flesh as he gazed sadly at the German, aware of his own fate. “I’m too late to change it all, am I? There isn’t some sort of antidote to make things better?” 

"Jealousy is the most dangerous poison of all." Ludwig answered quietly as he placed a hand onto his face. "There is no antidote to change the past." 

"And me? What about me? Do you care?" He was whimpering now, almost like a child. Tears fell from his now lifeless eyes. 

Ludwig made his way towards the door but turned back to the handcuffed Dane. “Of course I care…” He replied softly “You will get all the help you need, I promise you.”

"Life is cruel." Mathias remarked, as a crazed but doomed smile returned, "It’s only going to get downhill from here." 

 

A few minutes later, Ludwig did find something downhill…Or more like downstairs. He entered a room beneath the cellar door. A makeshift hospital. Somehow within his manic state of mind, the Dane was able to construct a hospital just to live in his fantasies. At first, the brightness of the walls hurt his eyes, but as he drew closer he noticed a figure lying unconscious on the bed. Pale as a sheet, Ludwig knew that this man could only be his brother. 

Gilbert lay peacefully, unaware of the other’s presence. But it was only until Ludwig had placed a hand on his hair when the albino stirred. 

"West…"

Surprised, Ludwig gripped his hand “Are you okay Gilbert?” He ran his other hand through his hair, nurturing the Prussian the same way that the older man had done for him. “I’ll make sure that everything goes back to how it should be, okay?” 

"But Mathias…He was…I’m sorry. I should have believed you." 

Understanding him immediately, the German gave a kiss to Gilbert’s cheek. “Mathias will be alright now.” he reassured him. Supporting the shorter man so that he could get a clearer view of the window, the two brothers saw the red and blue lights dance through the dark streets. Two paramedics assisted a tall, lean figure onto a gurney. Under his wild hair, his blue eyes stared into the sky, perhaps reminiscing old times again. 

"I get to ride in an ambulance…Just like a real doctor.” 

"Yes, Mathias." A paramedic said patiently "And we’ll make sure to take good care of you while you’re here with us."

"Sounds good to me." The Dane shut his eyes as the nurse nearby gave him an injection. Despite how miserable he had felt the substance that was now flowing within his veins had made him forget all the pain that was a burden for so many years. In his mind, the recent events were all irrelevant. The white, comfortable room was now going to be his only world, the dream to be closer to the medical centre now a reality. Perhaps sometime in the future he would be able to overcome these personal problems and finally come back into the outside world to take care of people. Yet even Ludwig was uncertain. Nothing seemed quite as clear as it once was, but he knew that through the struggle, Gilbert was still going to remain by his side. And in a not-so-clear world, that was probably the best thing that he could ever ask for. 

 

Epilogue:

As Mathias sat on the gurney, staring into the small window of the white room, a hand laid on his shoulder. Startled by the contact, he looked up. Two violet eyes stared back at him from above the surgical mask. They seemed familiar, yet new at the same time. The other man blinked and knelt down closer to the Dane who was shackled to the gurney. 

"N-Norge?"

The figure nodded in response and waited patiently for Mathias to continue. He was never really one to talk a great deal. 

"I’m a mess, Lukas. I’ve ruined my life…" He sobbed openly, not even embarrassed to express his true emotions in front of a man that he knew for most of his life. "Now thanks to that German, I’m going to be locked up here alone for an eternity. I’m hopeless…. I’ve failed everyone…. I’ve failed myself…I’ve failed you" 

Lukas listened intently, neither agreeing nor disagreeing to what the Dane had said. However, the sudden flood of true sadness from a usually cheery character caused his heart to twist in something beyond sympathy. For once, Mathias was not making a joke or irritating anyone. Lukas gave the Mathias a squeeze on the shoulder, as if to express the affection that he wished to but didn’t have the words. 

"Will you help me? Will you save me from myself?" There was no trace of pride or mockery in those words. Perhaps he had no need for it, or it was too hard to go on this way. He closed his eyes as the other leaned in towards him. Pulling off the surgical mask, the Norwegian moved his lips towards Mathias’ as if to respond to the question. Heart racing, the Dane continued to keep his eyes shut, savouring every moment of the kiss.

 

It seemed that from one action, there was someone to save him after all…

**Author's Note:**

> German translation key:
> 
> Bruder: Brother
> 
> Dummkopf: A derogatory term usually meaning a silly person
> 
> Morgen: Morning
> 
> Nein: No
> 
> Ja: Yes
> 
> Kleiner: Smaller
> 
> Helfen: Help
> 
> Bitte: Please
> 
> Verdammt: Damn it
> 
> Guten tag: Good day/Good afternoon
> 
> Meinen: My (in masculine form)
> 
> Das ist stimmt: That is true/that is correct
> 
> Lass mich Los: Let me go
> 
> Es tut Mir leid: I’m very sorry/ sorry from the bottom of my heart
> 
> Fick Dich: An expletive. I’m sure you can figure out what it actually means ;)
> 
> Brüderlein: Brother (formal)
> 
> Schnell: Quick
> 
> Was?: What?
> 
> Schwein: Pig
> 
> Das gift der Eifersucht: The poison of jealousy-The title of the fanfiction. This refers to how destructive jealousy can be, as if Ludwig’s feelings would intensify and spread to create more harm than good, just like the effects of a poison. Antidotes and poisons are also common motifs within this story.
> 
> Danke: Thank you
> 
> Tschüß: Bye
> 
> Bitte schlafen: Please sleep
> 
> Guten morgen: Good morning
> 
> Schieße: Another expletive. A very common one that I am sure you can guess without a translation. xD
> 
> Großvater: Grandfather- In this case, the bartender is not really Ludwig’s grandfather, it is just used as an insult in order to gain his attention
> 
> Enschuldigung: I’m sorry/Excuse me
> 
> Arschloch: Asshole
> 
>  
> 
> Danish translation key (considerably less than the German word list since I don’t know that much Dansk at all, haha):
> 
> Hej: Hey (The Danish equivalent)
> 
> God aften: Good evening
> 
> Tak: Thanks
> 
> Farvel: Goodbye/farewell
> 
> Min kærlighed: My love
> 
> Norge: Norway


End file.
